


The April Collection

by Sokorra



Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, post revival, step-parental feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: The Prompts for April 2019(Finally)Multifandom and ship (I will add tags as I post).  I will post in groups as I complete a batch.  Hopefully this one won't take as long to get updated.If you would like to see more of a prompt (either extended or another prompt in that 'verse) let me know in the comments.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Logan Huntzberger/Odette, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332982
Kudos: 8





	1. April 1- Gilmore Girls (Odette)

_ She drives away she's feeling worthless  _ _   
_ _ Used again but nothing's different  _ _   
_ _ She'd stay the night  _ _   
_ __ But knows he doesn't care   
- **Something Corporate “I Want To Save You”**

How odd was it to feel like you were the mistress when you were the fiancee? To know your future husband would leave you in a heartbeat if  _ she _ would just say the word?

Odette had mixed feelings about it, to be completely honest. She wasn’t in love with her fiance, although she was fond of him. Still, it hurt to know there was no chance of that changing, that her marriage would be amicable at best but there would be no deeper affection.

She knew of Rory, though she never said her name. Logan may have removed the most obvious signs of his relationship, but she wasn’t stupid or unobservant. She couldn’t call it an affair, that felt like what she and Logan had. The apartment around her still screamed RORY and she felt like she was the transient in this place.

So tonight, Odette was making the decision for all of them in this manufactured love triangle. Someone had to, and she knew the other two wouldn't as they were either too proud or too focused on ‘duty’. She packed her meager amount of personal belongings and walked out.

She was already most of the way to Paris when Logan woke up, and she let his calls go to voicemail.

Oddly, that was the best she had felt in months, as if the heavy weight of her relationship with Logan (and Rory) was finally lifted off her. She smiled as she slipped her phone back into her bag and looked out the window.


	2. April 2 -  Star Trek (McCoy/Spock; Kirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries to comfort Bones as they both deal with Spock's uneasy (re) beginnings.

_ You don't say how you love him but it shows in every word,  _

_ When he played his favorite music was the best you'd ever heard,  _

_ You tell me that he couldn't watch the violence cut by men  _

_ When all is quiet throughout the land, I hope you'll meet again. _

**-The Saw Doctors “I Hope You Meet Again”**

“You doing okay?” Len looked away from the Vulcan landscape to see Jim leaning against the doorway. He had to smile at how little things changed. Jim was always that charming risk taking (for himself) type that leaned in doorways. He was the best friend a guy could have. Which was why Len knew he wasn’t just talking about having the katra out.

“Better.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He was doing better. Physically especially. He felt himself again. However, there was a part of him that felt lonelier now that Spock wasn’t sharing space. He was used to loneliness. One did when the one you loved didn’t quite love you back. But this was something different.

“He’ll remember Bones.”

“Yeah, well.” He looked back out at the rocky landscape. It was beautiful in its own way, though he’d always prefer the grassy landscapes of Georgia. 

“He will.” Jim stood beside him now, looking out. “Give him time. He barely remembers his parents, let alone his friends.” Len nodded at that. Jim had been heartbroken at how Spock seemed nothing like himself. It was V’ger all over again. But Jim was just Spock’s best friend. He hadn’t been in love with him, not like Len had.

And Jim knew that. He never mentioned it, as Len had never mentioned it, but he knew. Jim knew them both better then they knew themselves. Jim was, however, a romantic at heart and believed that Spock would one day return Len’s feelings.

Len wasn’t so sure. Sure, the man had chosen him to hold his katra, but he had been the closest person there. It didn’t mean anything. And Spock often went to him to discuss problems when he needed an opposing opinion to point out any lingering problems with his solutions, but that was because he respected Len’s professional opinions.

He didn’t respond to Jim, just let the younger man stay the optimistic one. It always served them best that way.


	3. April 4 - Gossip Girl (Lily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily doesn't understand Bart and Elizabeth and their relationship with their son.

I wasn't there the moment   
You first learned to breathe   
But I'm on my way, on my way   
I wasn't there the moment   
You got off your knees   
But I'm on my way, I'm on my way   
- **Boyce Avenue “On My Way”**

As she watched her stepson show off his son to the family, Lily found herself wondering why Bart and Elizabeth had found it so hard to love him like he deserved. She had known Chuck since he was a preschooler, part of the gang of four her little girl had gathered. He had been quiet, smart. But there had been times he had done just about anything to get attention. It had only gotten worse as he had gotten older.

Once she became his stepmother, she had noticed how little Bart seemed concerned about it all. Unless it embarrassed him, Bart didn’t much care what Chuck did, for good or not. It had made her sad, because she found it so easy to accept him as her own. To see the little boy in the man who just needed some parental love. 

She knew that Henry would never have to deal with what his father had gone through. Chuck was not his father. He looked like he could hold his son all day and not be tired of it. The looks he gave his wife were full of love and trust, something Bart had never looked at her with. 

SHe was so grateful for this pack of four that had grown up together, who had stood in as family when their own had been less than great. She herself had times when she had been far from a great parent. She and Eleanor had talked about it the other day, how they recognized their own mistakes and hoped that Blair and Chuck would learn from them. Still, she knew her children knew they were loved.


End file.
